


Love Bending

by KorrasamiSocks



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorrasamiSocks/pseuds/KorrasamiSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Korra discovers she has lost the ability to bend, her and Asami set out to find a way to restore the Avatars abilities. Along the way they learn love is just as important as the four elements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Light permeated through the curtains creeping its way onto Korras' face. Her eye lids opened slowly, fighting off the sweet tug of sleep. The room around her was a beautifully somber scene. The first few moments of consciousness always were the most blissful. In those precious seconds of the morning, nothing existed but the covers keeping her warm and the sweet smell of air dancing around fresh sunlight.

 

The room she had been given here in the mansion was the nicest she had ever stayed in. Everything was that famous “Sato Red”, from the blankets wrapped around her, to the walls and curtains. Korras' bed was an extra soft king size with a frame of beautifully carved dark oak. The rooms she had stayed in before couldn't even fit a bed this size, yet this new room was so large it made the bed insignificant by comparison. Looking around, it was clear no expense was spared. One wall was covered in massive double-paned windows overlooking a luscious flower garden full of so many colors, Korra had to believe she was seeing some for the first time. During the day, the windows brought in light that reflected off a wall covered with mirrors on the opposite side of the room; the way the room lit up around noon was simply breathtaking. In one corner of the room, huge comfy couches encircled a large round table. Another corner held a walk-in closet big enough to park a satomobile, Korra didn't have enough clothes to fill even a fifth of it up. Attached to the room was a bathroom complete with a bath tub, stand-in shower, heated seat toilet, and two sinks placed in a beautiful large granite counter.

 

Korra had been reluctant when Asami asked her to move in. She had heard horror stories of best friends who moved in with each other just to end up hating one another. The last thing Korra wanted was to lose Asami as a friend. Now that Korra was here, she had absolutely no regrets about moving in. Korra and Asami had grown to be even closer friends ever since she took up residence. Asami couldn't get used to living alone after her father was sent to prison, and Korra had never lived in a home alone. Korra had to admit, she could see herself living here forever if Asami let her.

 

As Korra climbed out of bed, a smile broke across her face when she remembered she had no plans. It was the first day in a month that she wouldn't be fighting against the local triads, attending speeches, or helping build shelters for refugees of Ba Sing Se. Having the world expect you to solve every little thing would be mentally crippling to most people, but Korra made it look easy.

 

Korra meandered her way to the closet, as she attempted to yawn the sleepiness from her body. Her eyes glided over the humble selection of clothing looking intently for her favorite relax-wear. She eagerly reached for the soft pair of sweatpants and a blue tank-top that matched her eyes. She walked out of the closet and made for the bathroom door. A hot shower would be the perfect start to her day of relaxation.

 

Korra fumbled her way out of her clothing tossing it on the floor before stepping into the shower. She couldn't help but let out a low moan as the heated water kissed its way down her body. She stood still under the shower head, allowing herself to be completely submerged by the cascading water. She was half-tempted to spend her whole day in that spot but a growling stomach quickly shot the idea down. With a sigh she twisted the shower handle until the water stopped flowing.

 

She stepped out of the shower and made graceful motions with her arms to waterbend herself dry. It took her a moment to realize that the water was still on her. Cautiously, she made the movements once more only to receive the same result. Chills crawled up Korras' spine as she realized something was very wrong. “Okay, one more time. I can do this.” she whispered to herself. In that moment, every fiber of her being was focused on waterbending. She took a deep breath and moved her arms once more. Halfway through the movements, Korra was struck by a sharp pain in the center of her body, like a knife tearing through her abdomen. She buckled over in pain before the phantom knife seemed to explode, sending searing hot pain through her body all the way to her fingers and toes. She tried to form words, to yell for help but all that came out was a wailing scream of agony. After what felt like an eternity, her vision went blurry, and then black. The screaming subsided as she collapsed onto the ground with a sickening thud.

 

Korra awoke to find herself engulfed in darkness. Her mind was fuzzy as she tried to decipher where she was. She was on her back, something soft was cradling her, probably a bed. Her clothing was soaked with sweat. She gripped her scalp, trying to fight off a pounding headache. Around her the room was silent, if it weren’t for the sound of her heart palpitating, she would have thought she was deaf.

 

Korra reached around in the dark trying to find a light switch or lamp, anything to help her see. Her hand stopped when it brushed against something soft and smooth as silk. She scrunched the mystery substance between her fingers and pulled it closer to her face. As she pulled, it got caught on something. To Korras bewilderment, a voice came from the direction of the substance.

 

“I'd rather keep that if you don't mind.” a tired feminine voice whispered.

 

A lamp flickered to life to Korras' side. As the light illuminated the room, it seemed to clear the fog from her mind. She sat up and took in the scene around her. She was in her bedroom, Asami was to the side of her, sitting in a chair facing the bed, a warm smile across her face as she looked upon Korra. A mild blush spread across Korras' face as she realized the substance she had been tugging at was Asamis' now tangled hair. Asami must have fallen asleep with her head resting on the bed.

 

“Welcome back.” Asami said comfortingly.

 

“Asami.” was all Korra could manage before a smile broke across her face. “How are you?”

 

Asami was taken aback by the comment. “How am I? It's you I'm worried about, how are you? You've been out for two days now.”

 

“Two days? What hap-” The memory of that morning came flooding back to Korra. Her hand reached for her torso when she remembered the pain. “What happened to me?”

 

Asami dropped her stare down from Korra to the bed covers. A frown crawled across her face. “I was in my room working on some new designs when I heard you scream. I ran into your room and noticed the screaming was coming from your bathroom. I tried to open it, but the door was locked so I pounded on it yelling your name. I thought you heard me because the screaming stopped. For a split second I listened to the silence waiting for you to respond but you didn't, you passed out... When I heard your body hit the floor my heart dropped. I... I just stopped thinking. One second I was frozen outside the bathroom door, and the next I had kicked in the door and was rushing over to you. I thought you were dead...” A single tear rolled onto her cheek, she quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand.

 

“You kicked in the door?” Korra asked with a small smile.

 

“Yeah. I mean. I-I knew it was locked for your privacy. But I-But I...” Asami was very visibly blushing as she stammered.

 

“No, I'm not mad,” Korra said as she grabbed Asamis' shoulder. “Thank you.” Korra pulled Asami in for a tight hug. “You're so sweet.”

 

Asami held her friend for perhaps a little longer than she should have before letting go to continue her explanation. “I dressed you and carried you back to your bed before calling the Sato family doctor. I just couldn't stand the thought of anyone seeing you so undignified laying naked on the bathroom floor. I know its dumb. I shouldn't have wasted time like that, my brain just wasn't working right.” She twisted her hair with her fingers nervously, afraid Korra might yell at her. When Korra didn't comment, she continued. “The doctor's a waterbender, he did that glowing hands thing to try to find the problem but wasn't able to. All he could find was that your chi seemed to be weak, but that could have meant anything. He instructed me to call him as soon as you woke up but his office is closed right now. I'll call in first thing in the morning. I'm sure he'll figure out whats wrong.”

 

Korra frowned. “I-I Don't need him to tell me whats wrong. I need him to tell me why this is happening.” Korra attempted to swallow her fear before continuing. “Asami... I... I cant bend.”

 

“What do you mean?” Asami asked slowly. Her green eyes shimmered in the light of the lamp as she focused intently on Korra.

 

“When I got out of the shower, I tried to bend the water off my body but it wouldn't budge. When I tried again a pain started in the center of my body and shot out through my limbs.” Korra explained as she held a hand against her torso where the pain had originated. “It was the worst thing I've ever felt in my life.” Korra was visibly shaken from the memory. “How am I supposed to be the Avatar if I can't bend?” Korras voice broke with the final sentence.

 

“I'm here for you Korra. We'll figure this out together, okay?” Korra and Asami were both teary eyed as Asami pulled Korra in for a tight embrace. “It's going to be alright...” Asami whispered as they rocked back and forth. “The doctor will be here in the morning and he'll help.” Even as the words left her mouth she realized she didn't believe them. “You should get some more rest, we'll deal with this in the morning.”

 

“Will you stay here with me tonight? Please. There's plenty of room on bed. Please, I just don't want to be alone right now.” Korra couldn't fight the tears anymore. “I'm so scared...”

 

“Of course I'll stay. I'm here for you.” Asami climbed into the bed and turned off the lamp. She held the Avatar close and refused to fall asleep until she felt Korras body relax.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami eat burritos and the good doctor pays them a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm feeling pretty good about this chapter! I'm starting to feel more comfortable with writing. Enjoy!

 It was the middle of the day by the time Asami woke up. Korra was still asleep right next to her, looking comfortable and relaxed, nothing like last night. Asami noted she was also feeling quite a bit better. She didn't dare move, afraid of waking Korra. Instead, she just rested on her side staring at her friend. _Please let this all turn out alright._ Asami thought silently as she watched Korras' body rise and fall with each breath. She was glad Korra had asked her to stay the night. It was hard for Korra to show weakness to anyone so it meant a lot to Asami that she had. She caught herself admiring the avatars toned body. _What am I doing? My friend_ _'_ _s in an extremely vulnerable state and here I am checking her out!? I don't even like girls!_ The thought was quickly pushed aside when she noticed Korras' eyes opening.

 

“Hi.” Korra said with a small smile when she noticed Asami looking at her. “I'm sorry about last night, I lost control. I'm feeling better now though.” She let out a giant yawn and stretched her arms out. “Wow I am starving! It feels like I haven't ate in days!” She laughed when it occurred to her that she really hadn't had anything to eat in days.

 

“Korra, never feel bad about losing control around me, I'm your best friend, it's what I'm here for. I'll go make us some breakfast or lunch or-whatever it is right now.” Asami said with a smile. “Oh and I'll call Doctor Sen.”

 

“Sounds great. I think I'm going to change out of this outfit, I've been wearing it for a few too many days now.” Korra didn't want to admit she would skip taking a shower despite needing one.

 

Asami was craving breakfast food as she made her way to the kitchen. She was proud to say she had learned how to cook rather well. When her father was sent off to prison, she had let the estates employees go, including the chef. Looking back, it may not have been the best thing to do, but at the time she was feeling vulnerable and didn't trust them. After countless cookbooks read and even more meals burned, Asami was beginning to feel confident behind the stove.

 

The kitchen was immaculate. Asami took pride in keeping every inch of it clean, along with the rest of the home. The center of the kitchen held a marble counter island with an inlaid stove. Against the wall opposite the doorway had a length of counter, split in two by a very large stainless steel fridge full of delicious ingredients. A large sink sat in the counter to the left of the fridge. The right side of the counter had chairs so she could sit down to eat there if she didn't want to go into the dining room.

 

Asami decided to call Doctor Sen before cooking. “Hello, this is Asami Sato, may I speak with Doctor Sen?” There was a slight pause while she waited. “Hey Doctor, good news! Korra as woken up. Do you think you could make it in today to help us figure out whats going on?” Another pause. “Great! Thank you so much! I'll see you in a few hours.” Another pause. “You too, bye.”

 

With that out of the way, Asami shot right for the fridge. She had only ate once or at most twice a day while watching over Korra and was extremely hungry. She reached around the fridge grabbing all the essentials. _Eggs, check. Bacon, check. Cheese, check._ She thought to herself as she grabbed them and more ingredients. With the stove fired up and the meat in frying pans, Asami was practically drooling at the aroma. _What better meal for some hungry young ladies than extra stuffed breakfast burritos?_ Asami decided to sneak a few bites of bacon as she cooked.

 

Korra shifted her weight from foot to foot nervously as she stood next to her bed. With Asami gone to the kitchen, Korras' thoughts had returned to memory of that awful morning. She wondered briefly if maybe it was just her waterbending that was gone. She had not attempted to bend earth, air, or fire yet. And maybe it was just a weird one time thing and her abilities were already back. Korra didn't dare attempt to test those theories. She was too afraid that the pain might come back if she tried. Instead she dragged her feet to the closet and picked out a clean pair of black pajama pants and a red t-shirt. She changed her clothes right in the closet and felt relieved to be rid of the sweat stained clothing that had been her favorite. _Not my favorite anymore._ She thought to herself. She quickly brushed her shoulder length hair, fighting an army of knots.

 

After making herself presentable, she walked out her bedroom door and towards the kitchen. She wanted to be back around Asami. Her stomach gave a bestial growl at the savory aroma floating from the kitchen to her nose in the hallway. She could hear Asami humming a pleasant tune as she cooked. _She is so amazing, I wouldn't have made it through last night without her._

 

Asamis' face lit up as Korra entered the kitchen. “Are you ready for the best meal of your life?” Confidence emanating from her stance.

 

“You could feed me a banana peel from the trash right now and I would consider it to be the greatest meal of my life. I am so hungry.”

 

Asami laughed as she carried the plates to the counter. “I'm sure you'll find these burritos to be a little bit better than a rotten banana peel.”

 

In that moment, Korra felt normal again. It was just her and Asami having a great time. There was no pain, no inability to bend, just her and her best friend. Korra sat down next to Asami and took a massive bite from the burrito. Her mouth was full as she tried to speak. “Spirits Asami, this is amazing!”

 

Asami filled her mouth before speaking in order to mimic Korra. “Thanks Korra, I told you it would be the best thing you ever ate.”

 

They both laughed so hard food was falling out of their mouths. Korra was the only person on the planet Asami would be so uncivilized around. That was one of the things that made there friendship so strong, the fact that they could be themselves around each other without worrying about being judged.

 

After their gluttonous fun was over, they both stood up to clean the mess. Korra grabbed a rag to clean off the counter while Asami set to washing dishes.

 

“I called Doctor Sen, he should be here in two or three hours.” Asami said as she scrubbed.

 

The thought of the Doctor showing up made Korra nervous. “What if he doesn't figure out whats wrong with me?”

 

“Well, if that doesn't work I guess we'll just have to give up.” Asami looked over her shoulder to a shocked Korra. “Oh come on Korra, I'm just kidding! Doctor Sen isn't the only person out there who can help you, Katara is in the city right now teaching local waterbenders how to heal the triad victims. Katara will know what to do for sure if Doctor Sen doesn't.”

 

The mention of Katara immediately brought peace to Korras' mind. _She's right. Katara is probably the best healer on the planet, She will know what to do for sure!_ Korra thought with a smile on her face. “You're right Asami, we'll get through this.”

 

That last sentence made Asami especially happy. _She said “we'll get through this”. She understands I'm here for her every step of the way._ Asami gave Korra a huge smile. “I'm glad you agree, hopefully Sen will be able to get you all fixed up in a few hours and we can put it all behind us.”

The two finished cleaning the kitchen in a happy silence before moving to Korras room to wait.

 

They were sitting on a couch next to the big round table when they heard a knock on the front door. “Wait here, I'll go let him in.” Asami said as she stood up.

 

Korra was anxious as she paced her room waiting. She didn't have to wait long. Asami brought Doctor Sen into the room. “Hello Korra, my name is Doctor Sen. I have been the Sato families doctor since before Asami was born.” He bowed politely.

 

Korra returned the bow. “So where do we start?” she asked.

 

“On the way to your room, Asami explained to me that you can no longer bend.” He scratched his chin. “Have you made an attempt to bend since the... incident?”

 

“Well no... I... Last time I tried, I thought I was going to die. The pain is just too much. I don't want to try again.” Korra looked at Asami with an expression that said “Please don't let him make me bend.”

 

Asami seemed to pick up on the message. “Can't you just see if you can find anything internally wrong with her Doctor?”

 

“I suppose...” He said reluctantly. “I think a test of her abilities would be a better starting point, but... If that's your wish Miss Sato?”

 

“It is.” She replied quickly.

 

“Very well. Korra, I'm going to need you to lie down.” Said Sen.

 

Korra made her way to the bed and reclined onto her back. Doctor Sen pulled water out of a pouch on his side and began scanning Korras' body for irregularities. She could feel the energy from his hands as they waved back and forth up the length of her body. After several minutes, he put the water away.

 

“I'm afraid it looks the same as the last time I checked. I'm starting to doubt your bending is still gone. Please Korra, I need you to attempt to bend.”

 

“No. Trust me, it's still gone. I don't need to try.” She was now sitting up with her arms crossed over her chest.

 

Asami decided to add her opinion. “Korra, you have to try. You can't get better unless you make progress.”

 

“You don't know what it's like Asami! I-I can't go through that again!” Korra was now shouting. “If you don't have any other ideas then just leave Doctor!”

 

The Doctor let out a sigh before turning to face Asami. “I'm sorry Miss Sato, if she won't cooperate, I can no longer be of service.”

 

Asami nodded silently and then raised a hand gesturing to the door. She walked the Doctor out of the room leaving Korra alone on the bed.

 

Korra pulled her knees up to her face and squeezed her legs tight. _I'm such an idiot, such a coward. What if he's right? What if my bending is back and I'm just too scared to use it now?_ She let out a muffled groan into her legs. She turned her face in shame when Asami walked back in alone. “Some Avatar I am, right? Afraid to bend. That's got to be a new one.”

 

Asami walked over silently and placed a hand on Korras back. “We don't have to rush the healing. If you don't want to try bending now that's fine. We can wait until you're feeling more confident.”

 

Korra blushed in shame. She didn’t like to think of herself as the type to lack confidence. “Can I be alone for a little while Asami?” She didn't really want to be alone, but she didn't want Asami to see her this way either.

 

“Of course Korra.” Asami said with a poorly hidden unhappy tone. I'll check back up on you in a little while. Asami rubbed her back with the palm of her hand once more before leaving. As she stood in the doorway, she looked back at Korra. “I'll be right next door in my room if you need me... for anything.”

 

All Korra could manage was a nod of her head signifying she understood. As the door closed, Korra let out a whimper and fought back tears. She crawled under her covers and stared at the ceiling. She tried to process everything that was happening but kept reverting to calling herself a coward among various other more _creative_ insults.

 

Asami sat at her desk, trying to focus on her designs but kept getting lost in thoughts of Korra. _Why didn't I agree with her when she said no? She doesn't trust me anymore! She kicked me out as soon as I walked into the room!_ She pulled at her hair in angst but it only made her feel worse when it reminded her of Korra last night.

 

The sun was setting when Asami opened up Korras' door. “Hey Korra, can I come in.”

 

Korra was exhausted from the thoughts that had been racing through her mind. “Yeah... come in.”

 

The room was dark as Asami walked to Korras' bed and sat on the edge. She turned on a lamp before talking. “How about tomorrow we go do something to get your mind off this. Let's see a mover, or maybe just go for a walk. Anything you want. We could hop in my car, and just drive until the city is a speck behind us.” Asamis' familiar warm smile looked on Korras' face.

 

Korra took a deep breath. “I'd like that.” She looked up at Asamis' face and returned the smile. “Will you stay the night again?”

 

“I'd like that.” Asami responded. She climbed under the covers and turned the lamp off.

 

This time it was Korra who held Asami close as they lay in silence. Korra broke the quiet with a quick whisper in Asamis' ear. “Thank you Asami.” She planted a kiss on the side of her head before falling asleep.

 

Asami on the other hand did not expect to sleep tonight. _She just kissed me._ Asamis' heart was fluttering. _Why is that affecting me so much? It was just a friendly kiss on the head. It means nothing... but what if it does mean something? Korra's not into girls. Neither am I for that matter... right?..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, please please please let me know what you think! Feedback is everything to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dynamic Duo wear matching uniforms and head to work.

 

 Asami was pacing back and forth in the kitchen. The sun was still an hour away from rising but she couldn't sleep.

 

 _Where am I going to take Korra? Maybe a pro bending match, she love those. No, no that so stupid! Bending is the last thing she needs to see right now!_ Asami swung her hand to her forehead in a gentle smack as if to tell her brain to not be so foolish. _Okay, how about a mover? No, movers tend to go crazy with bending. Well what about going for a walk? That's just so... boring._ Asami sat down and stared at the wall as if it held the answers.

 

Asami began to speak out loud. She always seemed to come up with solutions a little more easily if she heard herself speak. It was almost like having someone else to talk to. “We need to do something fun, something distracting. What do I do when I want to have fun?” Her voice turned to a disappointing tone when she answered herself. “I work. I come up with new designs or check on the factory... Spirits, am I really that boring?

 

When Korra woke up, the room was still dark. She couldn't feel the warmth of her friends body anymore or smell the flowery scent that followed Asami wherever she went. Korra brushed a hand along the covers trying to find her friend, and when that didn't work, turned on a lamp. _Where is she? Maybe she wanted to sleep in her own bed._ The thought saddened Korra. She rolled onto her back and let out a sigh. It was then she realized a voice was coming from the kitchen down the hall. _Is that Asami?_ She climbed out of bed and made for the door.

 

The hallways smooth tile floor was cold under Korras' bare feet. The darkness of the hallway was contaminated by light drifting in from the kitchen. She skimmed a hand against the wall as she tip-toed towards the kitchen. _Who is Asami talking to?_ Korra made it to the kitchen and watched perplexed as Asami was evidently having a discussion with the wall.

 

“We need to do something fun, something distracting. What do I do when I want to have fun?” There was a short pause. “I work. I come up with new designs or check on the factory... Spirits, am I really that boring?”

 

As if to answer the question, Korra broke into laughter. “Well Asami, I wouldn't call you boring.” Her laughter continued until she ran out of air and had to take a huge breath. “You certainly are entertaining me.”

 

Asamis' face flashed a blistering red as she turned around. She saw Korra holding onto the wall wiping tears from her eyes as she laughed. There was something contagious about Korras' laugh. Before she knew it, Asami was wiping her own tears of joy. Soon the laughter came to an end and their breathing stabilized.

 

“Take me to one of your factories.” Korra said with a smile still lingering on her face.

 

“Wait, really?” Asami asked surprised.

 

“Yeah, let me live a day in the life of the illustrious Asami Sato.”

 

“I told you we can do anything you want and you choose that!?” Asami clearly didn't understand why Korra was so interested in this.

 

“Yes.” She said determined. “And I don't just want to look around the factory. I want to experience it like you do. Let me be your shadow for a day.”

 

“It's really not that fun, I mostly just check to make sure the place is still running.”

 

“Sounds great!” Korra said enthusiastically. “When do we leave?”

 

“I guess I normally would show up in an hour.” Asami spoke slowly trying to figure out what was going through the Avatars' mind. She hadn't checked on her factory since Korra lost her bending. Maybe it would be a good idea to make sure the place was still running.

 

“I'll go get ready.” Korra responded cheerfully, walking out of the kitchen.

 

Asami sat in the kitchen a while longer lost in thought. _How is she so cheery? She experiences what she claims was the worst pain of her life, loses_ _her bending_ _, and then just acts like nothing_ _'_ _s wrong!?_ Asamis' gut twisted itself in knots the more she thought about it. Asami took a slow deep breath. _Maybe I'm over thinking this. I should get ready to go._

 

Asamis' room was very similar to Korras'. The only difference being a desk and filing cabinets located where a table and couches would be in Korras' room. Her desk was flooding with sketches, notes, and expense reports. Nobody could say running an international corporation was easy, though it did have benefits. One of those benefits was the ability to keep her massive closet at 100% capacity. Speaking of which, it was time to pick out an outfit.

 

Asami was completely thrown off guard when she found Korra in her closet. “Uh. Korra? What are you doing in here?”

 

Korra was holding a shirt in each hand. “I told you, I want to live a day in your shoes.”

 

“You know that's not meant to be literal, right?”

 

“How am I supposed to see the world as you do if I don't do everything the same as you? Now which one of these would you wear?” Korra asked holding the shirts up high.

 

Asami opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't think of a way to respond. Instead, she pointed to the shirt in Korras' left hand.

 

“I thought so.” Korra replied with a satisfied smirk.

 

Asami had no idea what to do in this situation. “Korra... You're acting weird.”

 

“No I'm not. I'm just a cool, confident, pretty woman, who isn't defined by bending.” Korra stated in a calm, matter-of-fact way.

 

Once again, Asami was lost. _Is she trying to imitate me?_ She couldn't decide if she was flattered or deeply disturbed. Maybe it was a mix of both. Asami decided to play along until she had a better understanding of this... Situation. “I have the perfect skirt to go with that top. Let me look around for it.”

 

In the end, they both walked out the front door in matching long sleeve red shirts and black skirts. The sleeves hung too far over Korras' hands and the skirt went too far past her knees. A constant reminder that she was the shorter of the two. “Hey, toss me the keys.” She turned and held a hand at Asami expectantly. Korra watched as Asami opened her mouth as if to object, but instead gave in and handed the keys over. _Good. Today will be a lot easier if she stops arguing with me._ Korra said in her mind as she put the key in the ignition.

 

It had been a while since Asami had a near death experience. The universe must have thought that to be unfair as it attempted to correct itself, multiple times, on the way to the factory. The first time was when Korra decided not to stop at an intersection. Asami would never be able to forget the sound of that cargo trucks horn as it almost slammed into them. The second time was when Korra completely missed a bridge and almost drove into the river. The third time was somehow once again at a bridge... The same bridge to be exact. Korra managed to make it onto the bridge this time, only they were on the wrong side of the road divider facing oncoming traffic. Asami was nearly shell-shocked by the time they pulled up to the factory.

 

Korra turned off the satomobile and stepped out pocketing the keys. “You might want to get this car checked out. The steering wheel isn't responding right and the brakes keep activating by themselves.” Korra looked over at Asami who was gripping her seat-belt. “This things just not safe to drive.”

 

Asami released her vice-grip on the seat-belt, and climbed out of the car. “Right... I'll have someone check it out...”

 

The factory was huge, loud, and full of moving parts. This factory was responsible for creating Asamis' satomobile line. Back when Hiroshi Sato had been in power, the factory had also made mechs for the Equalists in secret. Though Asami tried to forget that part.

 

“Alright Asami, just do whatever it is you do.” Korra said with cheerfulness.

 

“Okay. Well, I usually start with a walk around to make sure everything is working properly.” Asami began walking towards the machinery. Korra followed silently. Asami pointed to a group of men loading parts onto a conveyor belt. “Employees place parts on the conveyor belt. The parts then move into a machine that separates and organizes them. The organizer acts as a central hub, sending various parts to different machines.” Asami pointed at the different machines as she spoke. “This one assembles the frame of the cars. That one assembles the engine and other parts. That one paints the cars. And way over there” Asami was stretching to point over the sea of conveyor belts. “the conveyor belts meet and a machine assembles all the parts into the final product.” Asami rested her hands on her hips. “Any questions?”

 

Korra seemed to have lost the glow of happiness she had minutes ago. “No, lets keep moving.”

 

Asami studied the Avatars face only briefly before continuing. “I spend the rest of the day in my office taking phone calls, instructing managers, and filling out paperwork. Are you sure you want to keep going?”

 

Korra nodded her head slowly.

 

The office was very similar to the work area in Asamis' room. A large desk sat facing the door. The desk was covered in papers and surrounded by filing cabinets. Against one wall were hundreds of books neatly organized on shelves. Opposite that wall was a coffee table with two huge couches on either side. Satomobile concept art was framed all over the walls.

 

Asami shut and locked the door when they entered and directed Korra to one of the couches. Asami sat directly next to Korra before speaking. “I keep an office like this in all my factories, though this is the only one I really use. It's the closest to my house and the satomobiles are one of my favorite projects.”

 

“Oh.” was all Korra managed to get out. She fiddled with the skirt Asami had let her use.

 

Asami had grown tired of this game. She reached a hand past Korras' head and held onto her shoulder. Asami pulled Korra in close before talking. “Are you ready to tell me what's going on with... This.” Asami tugged at the clothing on Korras' shoulder.

 

Korra sat in silence for a few seconds before answering with a whisper. “I'm not like you.” A few more seconds of silence. “I don't think we could be more different.”

 

Asami released the Avatars' shoulder. For some reason, those words really hurt. “Wh-what are you trying to say?” She stammered.

 

Korras voice was loud and full of frustration. “These clothes look weird on me, I can't drive to save my life. In fact, I almost killed us on the way here! When you showed me the machinery, I realized I could never build something like that. If I hadn't been born the Avatar, I would have spent my whole life in the South Pole! I would have spent my whole life huddled around a fire, eating fish, and growing old until I died. Bending defines me as a person. I am absolutely nothing without it. You built an entire international company now worth millions from the ashes of the company your father brought to the ground. You did it without any bending! I wouldn't even be able to drive myself to a job! Without bending, I don't have a place in this world. The worst part is I'm not even willing to get better. The next step is for me to try bending but I can't. I'm too scared. I'm not even scared of the pain anymore, It's more than that. I know it doesn't make sense but as long as I don't try to bend, I can keep hope that maybe I haven't lost my bending. If I try to bend and fail... It will be the nail in the coffin. It will be undeniable proof that my bending is gone and my purpose in this world is gone with it.” Korra was breathing heavily and tears were streaming down her face.

 

Asami grabbed both of Korras' shoulders and turned the Avatar to face her. She pulled Korra in hard for a hug. Korra put all her weight into Asami which resulted in Asami laying on her back with Korra laying on Asamis' chest hugging her tight. Asami was breathless from how intimately they were holding each other. Her heart was fluttering in her chest. She could feel Korras heart beating quickly as well, almost in rhythm with hers. Asami began to consider what it might be like if these matching clothes weren't between them but quickly blocked out the thought. _Spirits, I am the worst friend on the planet! Every time she's vulnerable and trusts me, my thoughts go straight to taking advantage of her! What is wrong with me?_ For a second, she was afraid Korra read her mind because the Avatar lifted up her head and looked into Asamis' eyes. Korra didn't say anything though, she just continued staring. For what felt like an eternity flashing by in seconds, neither girl moved. Korras' eyes were deep swirling oceans of blue staring into Asamis' endless emerald green eyes. Asamis' bottom lip was quivering at the closeness of her friends lips. She gently bit it to stop the shaking. Asamis' mind was racing. _What's going through her mind right now? Why is she just staring at me? Does she know what I was thinking? Can Avatars read minds? I'm losing control of my_ _muscles_ _... How long is this going to last? What do I-_ Asamis' thoughts were cut off as Korra leaned in and kissed her passionately. The moment was life-changing for Asami. It had never felt this good kissing Mako, or anyone else for that matter. The kiss lasted forever, but not long enough. Asami remained paralyzed on her back as the Avatar stood up. She could still taste Korra on her lips. “Korra-I-”

 

Asami was cut off by Korra before she could say anymore. “I'm so sorry Asami, I wasn't thinking! I just... I just... I can't believe I did that...” Korra sprinted out of the room before Asami could get a word in.

 

Asami sprinted after Korra but Korra was a good distance ahead. “Korra wait!” The avatar either didn't hear her, or ignored her. Asami watched Korra run outside. By the time she got outside, Korra was in Asamis' car driving away. Asami stood stupefied in the parking lot out of breath. “She... She just stole my car...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry that another chapter hasn't been put up! I started suffering some serious writers block, and then life got in the way and distracted me further. I just finished the final episode of LoK and it has inspired an entirely new book idea for me. I feel very strongly that I need to put this story to the side for a while so I can hash out a different story that I feel will be much, much better than this one ever could be.
> 
> I'm sorry to anyone who is going to be disappointed by this, but trust me, it will all be worth it in the end! :D
> 
> I love you all!
> 
> Edit: It seems many people do not want me to set this project aside so for you guys, I will keep writing. I'm not a fast writer so expect chapters to come out slowly. But more WILL come out.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me guys know what you think. I plan on making this a huge story with tons of chapters but could really use feedback on how to improve my work. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
